<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resurrection Day by AFWebster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614936">Resurrection Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFWebster/pseuds/AFWebster'>AFWebster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Easter, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFWebster/pseuds/AFWebster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't need their help. He apparently just wanted to include them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Plagg &amp; Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resurrection Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Palestine, AD 33.</i>
</p><p>"Have more cheese."</p><p>"It's been more than a day, and I can still barely move. Why did I do that?"</p><p>"He told you to. You did exactly right. You have your powers for a reason, and this was part of that."</p><p>"I know, I know, but ... the humiliation! He did nothing to deserve any of that. A Cataclysm to the heart, Tikki! His body was already so beaten and bloody that it's a wonder any life remained in it. He let it all happen!"</p><p>"Look at me. Look ... at ... me! He said that it's finished. He called for you because the goal had been accomplished."</p><p>Unable to argue with that, he changed the subject with a sly smirk. "Besides that, it was chaos and destruction like nothing since the plagues on Egypt: that 'mysterious' darkness at noon (I didn't even know I could hold it for three hours), the earthquake, breaking open all those old tombs, even tearing that massive curtain was much more fun than I expected."</p><p>"Doing it top-to-bottom must have blown their minds!"</p><p>Plagg chuckled bitterly. "I wish I'd been in a mood to appreciate the looks on their faces. It's as tall as ten men, and as thick as a handsbreadth. They can't repair or replace that in a day."</p><p>"Things are looking up, though." </p><p>"How can you say that?"</p><p>"Well, to start with, they can't get much worse! Also, we were told we both have big roles, and I haven't done much, yet. Even those revivals seemed to be a side show. Something big, really big, is ... I have to go. Eat up!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Honeydrop! You look so drained. Have a sweetcake! What happened?"</p><p>"His heart was hard to stop? Try starting it back up again, along with upgrading the whole to a heavenly body! Ooooooohhhh..."</p><p>"What? His body is alive again? Here, have another."</p><p>"Now and forevermore. It's like the relationship between a seed and the mature plant that it becomes: there's still continuity, but it's wholly new. He took on mortality, but now has shed it like a garment. He said to leave the area, though. I wonder why. Messengers are on the way now to roll the stone from the entrance."</p><p>"Why? He won't need that to get out."</p><p>"No, but those who come will need to see the empty tomb for themselves and to be told what happened."</p><p>"Won't they be able to figure it out?"</p><p>"Come on, you've seen how oblivious they can be."</p><p>"We ought to be used to that by now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christ is risen!</p><p>Happy Easter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>